Have You Forgotten?
by keller12917
Summary: A college assignment for Jeannie got her thinking about some people most don't give much thought to. Having enlisted the help of Mike and Steve she wanted to make sure some of those people were remembered not just for a night but for each day after.


**A/N In this story I have Steve using a pet name for Jeannie that is not from canon meaning it was never ever used on the television show. It is also used in another story of mine "Special Deliveries." I came up with this name on my own back when I was writing "Streets Of San Francisco" script form stories in notebooks back in the eighth and ninth grade. If anyone wants to use the pet name I have him using for Jeannie(Angelface/Angel Face) please get my permission before you just take it! I will gladly grant others the same respect and consideration.**

**This story was inspired by what I saw regarding the people that stayed at the nursing home my mom used to work at some were just left without anyone really showing that they were cared about. It also was inspired by an episode of "Walker, Texas Ranger" titled "Forgotten People,"**

**There is no infringement intended on "Walker, Texas Ranger" I am not the creator of that show or make any profit from it Chuck Norris and Top Kick Productions own "Walker, Texas Ranger."**

**This is dedicated to the memory of a young man who I found out today died two days ago on the 19th. Although I never met him and had no contact online with him, his death upset me. He was a big supporter of rescue animals and loved his cat who was one he rescued. Here I will just call him Laser Cat.**

**Thanks to Shergar for checking this story over for me.**

**Disclaimer**

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

**Have You Forgotten?**

They had become the forgotten, the basically unwanted. They were the ones that were just dropped off and to families and friends they ceased to exist. Or at least that was how it seemed to the tender hearted young lady who had been coming here regularly for the past two months.

She had started volunteering here after doing a college assignment for one of her courses. The time she had spent here interviewing the older gentlemen and ladies had proven to be more beneficial than she had counted on. Yet, too, she had noticed the deep sadness in many of them. She wondered what kind of people could just leave their parents and grandparents in a place like this and not even bother to come visit.

That was what preyed on her mind when Mike and Steve found her slamming cabinet doors as she fixed dinner when they arrived at Mike's house that night.

"You have a real vendetta against those cabinets, Jeannie. What's wrong aren't they staying closed?" Steve teasingly asked, but when the Stone glare turned in his direction from her eyes he instantly regretted his joke.

"You think you know everything don't you, Inspector Keller? Being a detective is your job why don't you do some detecting?" Jeannie snapped, but instantly regretted her temper at Steve.

"Uh, Mike I'll pick you up in the morning." Steve spoke quietly as he headed for the front door.

He heard the hurrying footsteps rushing after him as he had reached the stairs and turned to see Jeannie. She took his hand without a word and led him back into the house. He was not sure what was on her mind, but could tell from her face she was sorry for snapping. Jeannie's thought was that since she had drilled Steve a new butthole in front of Mike, then in front of Mike was where she should make her apology. Mike watched the door expectantly and then saw the two young people come back inside. Jeannie led Steve back over to where Mike was still standing and then she spoke very sincerely to Steve.

"Steve, that was very unfair and mean of me to snap at you that way. I am very deeply sorry and ashamed; I hope you can forgive me. You are not who I am angry with and I should not have taken it out on you. And by the way, no I don't have a vendetta against the cabinets, like you they were just who or what I took my anger out on as well." Jeannie apologized from the bottom of her heart.

"I forgive you, Jeannie. It's okay really. Maybe Mike and I can help if you would like to talk to us about who or what does have you so upset," Steve offered, genuinely concerned for one of his best friends.

"If I get started now, I will burn our dinner. Let me finish that and when we sit down to eat I will talk," Jeannie answered, a little bit calmer. "Why don't you guys find something on television and I will call you when it is time to wash up to eat."

Steve was a bit torn between helping Jeannie in the kitchen and giving her some space for now. Mike seemed to sense the indecision that was swirling inside his partner and nudged him toward the living room. To Steve's surprise, instead of finding a ball game, Mike found them an old movie to watch. Steve got lost in the movie in a way as he recalled this was one he had seen years ago as a young boy and the memories came flooding back.

Steve was so caught up in the movie and his memories he did not hear Jeannie's call that dinner was ready. It took Mike's shove to bring him back to reality.

"Buddy boy, come on, time to wash up. Jeannie has dinner on the table," Mike announced, wondering where Steve's head was.

"Sorry, Mike."

After washing up, they headed to the dining room where Jeannie had the table all set. Steve seated her after making sure there was nothing more they needed to get from kitchen for their meal. Once they were all seated, Mike and Steve looked at Jeannie expectantly waiting for the explanation she had promised.

"You both know about six months back I did an assignment for a class. The one where I went to Sunny Shores retirement home and did some interviews of some of the residents," Jeannie reminded them and saw their nods. "Well, it got me thinking so when I came home I started volunteering there. Some of those people, none of their families so much as even call much less write or come by. It is like they just were dumped off and totally forgotten. I mean, can you two even imagine what that must be like to sit somewhere and have nobody give a hang if you are alive or dead?!"

You have come up with some kind of idea, I think, that is easier than going and dragging their families in to see them or bashing their heads against brick walls." Steve spoke more seriously than teasing and saw Jeannie nod, looking hopeful. "What do you want us to do, Jeannie? I mean I have the strongest hunch that this involves Mike and me in a way."

"Yes, sweetheart, tell us what you are thinking. If we can help I am pretty sure we would not say no." Mike hoped he was not promising something he could not follow through on.

"I have already spoken to the retirement home administrator and the activities director and they are agreed if I could get you guys and others to do a day and/or night of entertainment for the residents, it might help the residents show someone does give a hang about them. Mike, I had thought about you doing your magic tricks and clown act you do. I thought that would maybe lighten their spirits. And I know we could get others as well; what do you guys think?" Jeannie asked, quietly.

Steve looked deep in thought for a minute or two. He was thinking of someone he could get to come help entertain the residents, but did not want to promise them until he had the chance to see if his friends would do it. He finally looked at Jeannie and spoke very carefully.

"I am willing, Jeannie. I hope we can give them a good time and let them know there are still people who do care. We will do our best anyway." Steve assured her warmly and sincerely. "I think Mike's clown act and magic tricks would be wonderful for them, to maybe sort of take them back to their youth a tiny bit."

"That is a wonderful thought, Steve. So Mike, what do you say? You have been quiet just listening basically," Jeannie inquired hopefully.

"I honestly think it is a good idea, sweetheart. Just make sure Steve and I know when, at least a couple days ahead of the date. I think we could get some of the others to help out with it as well, to at least be there and spend time with the people. I think the more that are there it would be better for their spirits."

Jeannie knew she was very fortunate to have Steve and Mike. They could always be counted on to help out when and where Jeannie needed. The next day she got busy at the retirement home decorating and getting things fixed up for the night she had in mind. She was surprised when, midmorning, Steve showed up, offering his assistance with whatever she needed him to do.

"I thought you had to be at work today, Steve. I don't want to get you in any trouble."

"Nothing to worry about, Jeannie. Mike had to go to Marin County with Captain Olsen, before he left he told me to take the rest of the day off as I am owed so much downtime. I thought I would come by here and see if could help you out with anything. So, Miss Stone, what do you want me to do?"

Thanks to Steve's help, Jeannie got just about everything she had planned done before they left to finally get a very late lunch together. Steve drove them in his car since Jeannie had gotten to the retirement home by The Muni. During their meal at Enrico's, Steve listened to Jeannie tell him about others she had gotten to agree to come help with different things. He could not help but smile at her enthusiasm, which he found very contagious. When they finished eating, Steve went back with her to help finish up the last things she wanted to get done.

While there, he made sure to visit with some of the residents of the retirement home along with Jeannie. She marvelled at how Steve could get on with almost anybody and knew the residents had taken an immediate liking to her companion. She knew, too, from Mike's commiserating that was one thing that sometimes tended to get Steve in trouble when he got on with the absolutely wrong person. She felt concerned as well as she knew that had gotten Steve hurt more than once. They finally left and headed to Mike's home in case he had returned.

"Thank you so much for your help, Steve. If it hadn't been for you I know I would not have even gotten halfway finished with all I wanted to do today."

"Not a problem, Jeannie. Anything for you, anytime, anywhere. You know I will do what I can. Mike and I will talk to the guys and urge them to come be with the people at the retirement home."

"I was getting worried, you two!" Mike's voice seemed to thunder from the doorway.

"Mike, we were fine. Steve helped me get everything done today that was to be done for the event. Then he and I visited with some of the people there; they really took to him. If not for him I would probably be working on decorating that place for another four days at least. Now I think we can move the event up to the day after tomorrow hopefully. Is that a problem for you guys?"

"Let me check our schedule, sweetheart and I promise to let you know tomorrow morning. Right now let's eat; I have dinner on the table for all of us." Mike made sure that Steve knew he was included.

As they ate, table conversation was mixed with Mike telling of the restaurant they had eaten at in Marin County. Jeannie and Steve told Mike some of the life stories some of the people at the retirement home had shared. Mike was happy Steve had gone to help Jeannie. He felt not only had it helped to keep Steve out of any trouble he might get into while off duty, he could see also that Steve had benefitted from the visits with the older people. Mike felt, knowing his buddy boy and his daughter, that the older people had also benefitted from the visits with the two young people.

The next day was busy for all of them. Mike and Steve enlisted the help of quite a number of people from SFPD. They were surprised to find out that Dan Healey was a ventriloquist as he promised to entertain a bit. Norm and Bill Tanner and Lee Lessing were going to mainly spend time just chatting with the older people and giving them someone to talk to. Lenny had even volunteered to come help out and along with Captain Olsen would help make sure the food did not run out. While they were all working up details of their parts, Jeannie was out getting different supplies and things needed for the event, after Mike had informed Jeannie of the people lined up and that he, Steve and others could indeed make it that day, thanks to Rudy Olsen.

Mike saw Steve on the telephone and knew he was up to something by the way he had his back facing away from Mike while trying to have a conversation.

"Listen I know it is really short notice; I am sorry for that. Do you think you might be able to come to it though? I met some of these people yesterday and they really are very nice people and not only would it help them to have more around, they could really help all of us that will be there. Okay Jeannie is arranging it for tomorrow actually. Thanks, I appreciate you being willing to come. Okay, talk to you then, bye for now." Steve hung up and turned his chair around to find Mike was standing there. "Uh, Mike I didn't know you were there; did you need me?"

"No, no, buddy boy just was trying to figure out what you are up to." Mike did not beat around the bush.

"Just seeing if someone could come to the retirement home tomorrow and the answer was yes. I guess we are about due in Olsen's office with our report." Steve picked up the reports from his desk and started toward the door.

Mike followed, wondering what Steve was trying to hide from him or who he was trying to hide. Steve did not miss that all during the meeting and forthe rest of that day Mike kept a close eye on him, trying to find out what Steve had up his sleeve. That night when they had finished work, after obtaining definite promises that the others would be at the retirement home the next day, Mike was surprised to find Steve turning down a dinner invitation with him and Jeannie. Steve had other plans that were vital to Jeannie's retirement home event he felt; dinner invitations would have to wait.

That evening, Mike drove Jeannie to the retirement home to bring the extra things she had acquired that day. They were surprised to find some of the guys from SFPD there visiting with the residents and assuring all a good time would be had the next day. Mike urged everyone to get a good sleep that night, as he did not want anyone backing out and if they did they would have to face Jeannie.

The next morning, Mike and Jeannie arrived at the retirement home after breakfast was over. To Mike's annoyance, it looked like his partner would be the one that was going to have to face the wrath of Jeannie Stone. As time progressed, Jeannie was going from anxious to angry to worried. She knew there was no way Steve would ever let her down; not if it could be helped.

"Mike, are you sure he didn't say anything at all? I mean, I know Steve might not share personal stuff with you or me, at least not all the time. There is no way Steve would ever let me down; I know that for a fact. He was very enthusiastic about this idea of mine."

"Sweetheart, he told me nothing at all. I have no idea where he has gone off to or who with. I do know I feel like kicking his rear for being a no-show as ..." Mike broke off as the door opened and Steve came in with a group of guys and they headed toward Mike and Jeannie. "Buddy boy, we were worried, afraid you were not going to make it."

"Sorry, Mike and Jeannie. The van broke down on us coming from Berkeley. We rented a truck to get here. Jeannie, Mike, this is Johnny Blake, Mitch Webster, Glenn Sullivan, Phillip Carr also known as..."

"Blake's Berkeley Express" Jeannie chimed in smiling. "Steve, how did you get these guys? And they are going to play here?"

"Most of us have been friends since junior high school, Jeannie. Phil though came from Berkeley. I called Johnny yesterday to see if he would be able to come today and play a bit. I told him what all you had done and he agreed they would be here."

"So that was the call you made yesterday and here I thought … but wait a minute; where did you disappear to yesterday when we got off work?" Mike inquired.

"I went to Johnny's to help with moving the equipment this morning. We had planned to be here and have everything set up, but, well, here we are now. Sorry, Jeannie, honest."

They heard Mike being called and he headed off to go get ready, as Dan was finishing up his ventriloquist act. Jeannie went and showed Steve and his friends where they could set up the band equipment after conferring with the administrator. While setting up the equipment, they had heard laughter and claps and knew Mike was a hit. Taking a brief break, Steve and his friends went to take a peek at what Mike was doing. After a few minutes of watching Mike's clown act and magic tricks, they went to finish with the set up.

Jeannie was very pleased to see the older people were enjoying the day as it went on. She hoped they would enjoy Steve's friends as well, as she had neglected to ask what music they would play for people of this age. After Mike had finished his routine and went to clean up, the food was served to residents and all the guests. Jeannie was hoping and praying they had enough for everyone as she had not expected Steve to bring a rock group. She saw Steve visiting with some of the people rather than eating. She was about to head toward him when she saw Mike coming back in regular clothes. He stopped and watched Steve in the middle of some of the people he had visited with the day he helped Jeannie and marvelled at how good Steve was with people. He and Jeannie exchanged a smile. Jeannie got Mike a plate and they visited quietly.

"I tell you, Jeannie that boy never ceases to amaze me it seems. Here I was thinking anything but what actually was the reason for him being a bit late as well as who he was talking to on the phone. He has never mentioned knowing those guys."

"He probably did not want people thinking he was being pretentious, as he knows how some might claim they know someone who is in the music business just to get attention. Steve knows we know he is not like that though, Mike; at least I hope he knows."

"Yes, I know you know, Jeannie, thanks. Sorry, Mike, I was not totally sure I could get them so did not want to promise or let on about maybe getting them before I was sure."

"It was wonderful of you to do this, Steve. Are they going to play rock music or what genre?"

"All kinds, but mostly what was worked on yesterday was tunes from the times some of these people were growing up. Some Big Band, some pop and classic rock among others. It will be fine, Jeannie. I think the people will enjoy themselves and some even could dance to some of the songs they knew back when," Steve assured her with a hug.

Once all had their fill of the food that was cooked, the musicians, after washing their hands, went to make last minute adjustments while Jeannie and other volunteers helped usher the people toward the band area. As the music started Mike and Jeannie were surprised to see Steve up with the group on trumpet. The clear sounds came out to all of them and brought a smile to Mike's face as the first song was one Mike had always liked. He leaned over toward Jeannie and said loud enough for her to hear but soft enough not to carry, "Buddy boy has been practicing behind our backs. He is actually really good up there with them."

"He sure is. I hope you don't lose him to the road with him sounding as good as he does. He mentioned to me that they have a gig to get to in LA in a few days," Jeannie informed Mike.

Mike looked questioningly at Jeannie, wondering if Steve had mentioned wanting to leave homicide and become a musician with his friends. His eyes shot to Steve and saw how into the music he was and he started to worry a little bit.

As the band played Big Band numbers some of the people did get up to dance. Mike and the others were put to use as dance partners; Norm was a big hit with several of the ladies. Later as the evening started to wind down, Steve saw Jeannie watching all of this that she had helped to put together. He whispered something to Johnny who nodded slightly, Steve put his trumpet in his case and headed Jeannie's way as a new and final song started up from the group.

"Jeannie, what do you say let's join them?" Steve extended his hand to her and she accepted, smiling. As they moved together on the dance floor Steve spoke lowly to her. "You should be proud of yourself, Jeannie, this is a wonderful thing you did for these people. I know I am very proud of you, angel face."

"Thanks, Steve that means more to me than you will ever know," Jeannie answered, choked with emotion. "Angel face? Where did you come up with that name?"

"It came to me because you, my dear one, are an angel, and besides being beautiful on the inside you are beautiful on the outside."

Jeannie and Steve exchanged smiles with each other. And for many there, when the last of the music played, it was not an ending but a beginning. After that day many of the ones that came to help out returned without having to be pushed. They had gotten very fond of these older people and knew they needed to know not just for a night but each day that they no longer would be just the forgotten people and that someone in this world did truly care.


End file.
